Mejor tú
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Despertar en un lugar donde, evidentemente no es tu dominio, un sitio donde tratas de hallar respuestas en un recuerdo distorsionado. ¿Qué hizo Johnny cuando el número de copas incrementó y, Stryker intervino momentos después?


Johnny se despertó en una gran habitación después de una borrachera, celebraba junto con otras estrellas de Hollywood el estreno de "Mimo Ninja ll", misma que recibió bastante apoyo por parte de la industria y la población. No era porque fuese muy buena, era una manera de agradecerle a Johnny Cage el haber puesto en riesgo su vida luego de formar parte de un pequeño grupo de personas que, con un sentido bizarro, lograron hacerle frente al malvado Shao Kahn, enviando al emperador a los lagos del candente Netherrealm donde sería custodiado por los monarcas por toda la eternidad.

Luego de ir por unas copas a un bar local, los amigos de Cage poco a poco abandonaban la fiesta, no porque no les agradara la actitud egocéntrica, narcisista de Johnny o, por falta de educación, tenían deberes, mismos en los que Cage era irrelevante o, en su caso requerían sus asistencias.

Carlton no recordaba cuánto había tomado, ni tampoco de las botellas de vidrio que lo acompañaron hasta que el local tuvo que cerrar, esa noche fue tan rápida que, no lograba saber qué clase de cosas hizo estando borracho.

Al mirar con detalle la zona en la que había despertado, vio que ése techo no era suyo, paredes blancas y muebles tampoco, vaya, ni siquiera las sábanas que lo cubrían eran de su propiedad, temía que lo hayan secuestrado o... estar en el lugar equivocado para darse cuenta de sus errores en la resaca.

Se alarmó por un momento, miraba curioso el gran bulto que estaba a su lado.

"¿Acaso yo...?"

Johnny reía en su mente, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, despertar en lugares que no eran sus dominios, aunque esa vez fue especial, había algo distinto.

—Hola nena, ¿sabes? fuiste muy suertuda al tener una noche de pasión con Johnny Cage —Apuntó con su dedo al bulto, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, era evidente lo que había pasado.

El actor se paró de la cama, buscó unas bragas negras y se las puso, esto para evitar que con el frío y la soledad..., curioso miraba los cajones, era bastante ropa, camisas grandes azules, rojas, negras y violetas, así mismo una cantidad enorme de pantalones negros de mezclilla, todo eso era ropa de hombre, y no precisamente las que Johnny usaba.

La otra persona no se movía, parecía estar en un sueño profundo.

Su corazón palpitaba, no quería hacer mucho ruido, le asustaban los trofeos que habían en una vitrina en el dormitorio, no podía leer bien a quién iban dirigidos porque, la letra era tan pequeña y, sumado a su vista algo borrosa, le fue imposible. La otra persona se cubría muy bien, todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en una gran cobija blanca.

Johnny con lentitud se acercó, quitaba con cuidado la cobija, un cabello rubio algo oscuro se deslumbró, así mismo un cuerpo también, aunque, no era mujer.

El actor quedó paralizado, no fue un "ella" con quien se entregó la noche de ayer, sino un "él", y, uno que de entre tantos, era la peor opción: Kurtis Stryker.

Johnny tapó otra vez al policía, Cage con rapidez buscó su ropa y trató de cambiarse antes de que su compañero se diera cuenta de lo que pasó, al tocar el picaporte de la puerta luego de mal vestirse, el sonido de un seguro lo detuvo.

"Me va a matar"

Pensó Johnny, viendo cómo el súper policía dormía muy relajado en su cama, era tan adorable verlo en una posición tan débil, incluso sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, quizás la subiría a Friendship con una cuenta falsa.

Al querer tomar otra foto, vio que en el resultado de la instantánea, Kurtis no tenía los ojos cerrados, estaban abiertos.

Sin pensarlo tomó el celular y lo arrojó, empujando a Johnny contra el suelo poniéndose encima de él para someterlo.

—Ah... eres tú —Stryker comentó, liberando a Cage de una llave, quitando su cuerpo del actor.

—¡Juro que no sé cómo llegué aquí! ¡Desperté y te vi y quería salir pero...! —Se excusaba, tartamudeando, sus frases siguientes no estaban bien formadas.

—Cage...

—¿Sabes qué sucedió? No recuerdo mucho, sólo veo un bar y muchas personas pero, no puedo apreciar nada más... —

—Guarda silencio Cage.

—¡Pero quiero respuestas! Quiero saber qué fue lo que-

—No puedo pensar con claridad lo que haré si sigues hablando... Kurtis se tallaba los ojos y tocaba su cabeza, no le importaba mucho estar al descubierto con Johnny, le daba igual en ese momento si estaba claro lo que sucedió, con la ropa regada en el suelo, paquetes plateados en el mueble y bolsitas de látex en el suelo de madera.

—¿Sucede algo? —Jonathan preguntó, sentándose a un lado de Stryker.

—Sí... no se suponía que esto pasara, fui tan estúpido —Kurtis tapaba su cara, lloraba.

—¿Te hice daño? si es así, lo siento por lo que sea que haya hecho y te hiriera, estaba borracho y... tal vez me excedí en algo —Lo abrazaba, el ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Cage.

—Fue mi culpa... sería injusto de mi parte no decirte qué sucedió...

* * *

Johnny luego de salir del bar, estaba muy borracho, no podía mantenerse de pie, sólo él supo contra quién luchaba en su mente al confundir botes de basura de las calles como enemigos, utilizando su fuerza contra el metal ensuciando las calles, haciendo ruido que a los vecinos no les agradaba, llamaron a la policía diciendo que "Había un loco sujeto haciendo un desastre".

Kurtis hacía una ronda nocturna, parte de su trabajo al tomar horas extras para conseguir más dinero y, salir a disfrutar de su vida viajando a algún lugar. Al recibir las llamadas del 911, un operador al ver que Kurtis era la autoridad más cercana a la zona de conflicto, fue conveniente mandarlo a averiguar qué sucedía.

Y así fue.

Stryker llegó al la calle especificada, entre la oscuridad de la noche y, con la única luz que podía alumbrar el concreto era la de la luna, bajó del vehículo al ver a Johnny usar su energía verde contra todo objeto que se interpusiera, no tardó mucho en sacar una pistola eléctrica para abatirlo, logrando hacer que el actor cayera al suelo tras la dura descarga eléctrica.

Sólo lo debilitó, aún así el alcohol en él seguía presente, impidiéndole reaccionar con normalidad. Lo esposó y lo subió al coche patrulla. Kurtis sabía que no tenía mucho de estrenarse Mimo Ninja ll y, Cage estaría siendo el centro de atención, algo así podría hacer que la gente hablara pestes de él, tachándolo de un hombre nocivo al entrar en contacto con sustancias como esa, y, si así se ponía estando borracho, que no quisieran imaginarse lo terrible que debe ser cuando estuviese drogado.

No quería eso, llamó por la radio anunciando que el sospechoso ya no se encontraba, dejando únicamente restos de basura en la calle, que haría una "Búsqueda exhaustiva hasta dar con él y entregarlo al departamento".

Sabía en qué problemas podría meterse, pero estaba tan de buen humor, que le era imposible no poder ayudar a un amigo, uno molesto y bastante desagradable, pero era un amigo después de todo.

Al conducir con cuidado, iba directo a su hogar, mirando constantemente al retrovisor para evitar que Johnny hiciera alguna estupidez que pusiera en riesgo sus vidas. Por suerte no fue así, siendo un viaje seguro.

Kurtis vivía solo, no tenía esposa o hijos de los que preocuparse, estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo, que se le acusó de haberse enamorado de él al punto de olvidar otros objetivos. Era un bonito lugar, con calles que dejaban ver la luna al horizonte, el fresco aire era relajante, estaría ahí toda la noche.

Bajó al actor con cuidado, evitando que se lastimara al estar tan dormido.

Lo cargó, llevándolo en sus brazos hasta la puerta de su hogar, donde depositó su cuerpo por un momento en el suelo para encontrar sus llaves e ingresar. Kurtis quería entrar, relajarse, preparar algo de café, ir a su habitación a leer o ver algo interesante en la televisión, quitar sus zapatos y liberar a sus pies cansados de ellos.

Hizo el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, poner a Carlton encima de su cama, bajar las escaleras y preparar su preciado líquido.

Pensaba mientras daba pequeños sorbos lo que le diría cuando se despertara. La verdad no sonaba mal, ¿para qué matarse pensando algún argumento?, fue sólo un acto de un buen amigo ayudando a otro buen amigo, sin esperar algo a cambio.

Subió las escaleras luego de acabar su café y rosquillas para descansar en su cómoda cama. Pero, le sorprendió mucho lo que vio encima de ella. Johnny desabrochaba su chaqueta negra y, seguía así con una camisa blanca, lo mismo con una playera, dejando expuesto su torso desnudo, esos músculos bien marcados producto del ejercicio diario. El policía no decía nada, estaba hipnotizado por esa imagen. Se acercó con cuidado, no quería despertarlo y, por su apariencia, provocar un malentendido.

Permaneció a su lado, encima de las sábanas y cobijas pensando qué hacer.

Nunca vio a Johnny así de cerca, era costumbre verlo sin camisa muchas veces, Cage se sentía bien con ello y, parecía no importarle mucho, pero esa vez era diferente, había algo especial.

Era incorrecto pensar así, no debía, su compañero estaba en un estado muy vulnerable y, tratarlo así era inapropiado, ilegal.

Pero a medida que Johnny se acercaba más tratando de acomodarse...

Fue sólo un poco, la mano fría de Stryker pasaba por el pecho de Cage, lo acariciaba, con lentitud bajaba hasta su estómago.

Gustaba sentir su calor.

Su aroma, la forma en que su escultural cuerpo se deslumbraba.

Sentir que era suyo, el dolor pasajero se convertía en una agradable experiencia.

Se había entregado

* * *

—Y... después de eso, tuvimos una noche muy larga —Stryker no podía creer lo que acababa de relatar.

—Agradezco mucho que me digas lo que sucedió, no estoy enojado, puede que algo decepcionado, esto por lo que hiciste estando yo borracho pero, no puedo enojarme contigo, después de todos estos años de una larga amistad... me cuesta romper este lazo —

—Entenderé si no deseas hablar conmigo por un tiempo, fue un error muy grave —Habló mirando a Cage directo a los ojos, en voz baja.

—Sí y no, no lo considero violación si es a lo que te refieres, creo que en algún punto logré saber qué sucedía y quise continuar a ver a dónde llegaba todo. No me dañaste, aprecio mucho que no fueses rudo... ¿Por qué, Kurtis? ¿Me ves como algo más que tu amigo?

—Sí, así es Johnny, desde el contrato de tu película sobre mi vida, me pregunté por qué te interesaste por mí, querías saber cada detalle de mi vida, cuando bien, pudiste sólo tomar los hechos más importantes pero... no fue así, expresaste tan bien el papel de Kurtis Stryker que pareciera que me veía fuera de mi cuerpo —Stryker justificó, sonriendo.

—Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Recibiste una admiración tan profunda de mi parte? ¿Veías algo en mi trabajo sobre tu vida que te gustó tanto? —El actor de cine preguntó ante la confesión.

—Es cierto, poco a poco fui interesándome por lo que hacías, agarré cierto gusto por tus películas, al principio creía que eran estúpidas y sin sentido pero, mientras más las veía, mientras más veía tus escenas donde mostrabas dedicación... —Se sentía raro.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, lo que has escuchado. Mira, estoy harto de rogarle a Sonya, estar detrás de ella luego de su constante rechazo, las personas que dicen amarme lo hacen por mi fama y mi dinero, no hay nada sincero, pero, con lo que me dices y demostraste ayer, puede que esto funcione —

—¿Estás seguro? La gente no se lo tomará bien, tenemos reputaciones que cubrir, vernos así sería darle carroña a los buitres.

—Vamos Kurtis, podemos estar juntos todo lo que quieras aquí dentro y fuera también, somos grandes amigos que pueden salir al bar o ir a comer, no vería nada malo en eso. Además, tú estarías ahí para cuidarme como yo lo estaría para ti, ¿no suena bien?

—¿Cómo empezamos? Nunca he tenido a alguien a mi lado, he estado solo por años, es nuevo para mí —

—Podríamos conocernos mejor, nuestros intereses, cosas que nos gusta hacer y, saber quiénes somos en realidad, ¿no lo crees?. Viviré aquí contigo, si queremos avanzar en esto, deberíamos hacerlo juntos ¡Dame un abrazo!

El abrazo fue más largo de lo que se esperaba, después fue una caricia, pequeñas interacciones mutuas, intercambio de sonrisas, era disfrutar el ayer pero sin alcohol, algo más íntimo.


End file.
